


It's Ringing In My Head For You

by BabyImNotFoolin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, future!fic, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImNotFoolin/pseuds/BabyImNotFoolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a surprise for Derek. </p><p>Or, the song fic that nobody asked for but you're getting anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ringing In My Head For You

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never heard All of Me by John Legend then you need to go listen to it right this instant. This fic demands you to. http://youtu.be/h0dvSoTQ0DY The first time I heard it it kind of hit me in this awesome way. I didn't hear the Sterek until the second time around. 
> 
> This isn't what was going to be the final product. I had a lot more planned, but it's been sitting in my folder for over four months and something told me it was time to post it. 
> 
> I couldn't tell you when I started this, but it was 'finished' before episode 22 aired. Which should explain any cannon gaps other than the obvious.

Stiles has a surprise for Derek. Derek has no earthly idea what more Stiles could possibly have to give to him after today but whatever it is it’s made Stiles so nervous that he’s completely forgotten about how good Derek’s hearing is and that the little pep talk he‘s giving himself is not just being given to himself. 

“Okay Stiles, you can do this. You’re a badass bitch! You have guts! You got married half an hour ago! You can express your feelings for your husband…husband..”

Derek only knows how goofy and wide Stiles’ smile is at the word husband because his face is doing the exact same thing. They got married today. Derek still hasn’t wrapped his head around the fact that Stiles wants to spend forever with him. That he is, in fact, spending forever with him. 

“Shit!” Stiles exclaims so loudly that all the guests in the reception hall hear it.

“Oh Derek, my love,” Stiles says poking his head from around the bathroom door. “How much attention were you paying to what I was just saying..?”

“It’s okay Stiles, you didn’t give anything away.” Derek says with the quirk to his eyebrows that he gets when Stiles is up to something.

“Good. Well are you coming dear we have a reception to get to, honestly keeping these people waiting so long is just not in good form. ”

Derek just raises his eyebrows and rolls his eyes so hard he sees stars. This is the man he married.

They walk in to an overwhelming amount of whistling and hollering and yes that is an air horn, leave it to Isaac. The reception hall is gorgeous. Lydia did a fabulous job, not that there was ever any doubt, at making it the right balance of masculine and feminine. Their first dance is to Jason Mraz’s “I Won’t Give Up.” It’s the first song they ever sang together so it felt appropriate. Cutting the cake is an ordeal. Stiles almost starts a food fight but Lydia gives him a look so deadly that Derek actually thinks Stiles would have lived to regret it. Even if it’s his own wedding. 

“I think I’ll go ahead and get the toasts started.” Allison says, clinking her glass to get everyone’s attention. “If someone had told me seven years ago that I would be Derek Hale’s maid of honor I would have laughed in their face. We've sure come a long way since then and I’m so incredibly happy that even after everything we’ve been through and all the bad blood between our families you are my best friend. I can’t say I ever pictured you with Stiles. Now though, I can’t see you with anyone else. You guys compliment each other so well and have an ease about you that is unmatched. Everyone can see how in love you are with each other and in fifty years that will not have changed. To Derek and Stiles.”

Allison’s toast almost makes him cry, but not quite, and after Scott is finished with his Derek realizes that Stiles isn't sitting beside him anymore but is on the stage. 

“Derek, I've thought of a thousand different things to get you for our wedding day but none of them could live up to you taking us to Poland for our honey moon. I finally decided that buying you something just wasn't going to cut it and as soon as I realized that fact I knew what to do. I’ll never be able to put into words how much I love you, but this comes pretty close.”

Derek couldn't believe that he didn't guess this as the surprise. It’s rare that Stiles doesn't let him see the songs he’s working on so the past month should have given it away. 

“What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out, you've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can‘t pin you down.”

The first time Stiles asked Derek out it didn't even cross his mind that Stiles was being serious. He doesn't quite remember what he said but Stiles says it was something to the tune of ‘But we’re already outside, Stiles’ with a side of eyebrow action. The second and third time went about the same way. The fourth time Stiles asked, Derek kissed him, and he might have freaked himself out so bad in doing that that he disappeared for a couple days afterward. Naturally Stiles took that reaction as a weird rejection and so the first time Derek asked Stiles if he would like to go on a date with him Stiles made him work for that yes. Literally. Sheriff’s office bake sale. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind,”

On their second date Stiles found out what Derek did for a living. He has a masters in business administration and speaks fifteen languages, as evidenced when he spoke perfect Italian and Spanish to the owner of the restaurant they went to. Since then one of Stiles’ favorite pass times is listening to Derek talk on the phone to any and all of his clients overseas. 

“I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I‘m so dizzy, don‘t know what hit me, but I‘ll be alright.”

Derek lets out an undignified guffaw at those particular lyrics, to the glares of everyone around him. They had been together for around six months and had just finished negotiating with some fae in the area. The fae are just in general a disorienting sort, so when they were done Derek and Stiles were kind of really out of it. They were walking back to the car when Stiles just stopped, and said “Being with you is like being strapped blind to a high speed freight train. You have no clue what’s coming. It’s like a mystery ride. Oh oh a maaagical mystery ride. I wouldn’t trade it for the world though.” He then promptly passed out. 

“My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine.”

Stiles often says being in love is a lot like drowning, but the good kind. You can’t breathe, but you don’t need to, you can’t move, but you don’t want to, all rational thought goes out the window, all that’s in the forefront of your mind is them, and you have to fight with yourself to focus on anything else. You completely immerse yourself in one another and you never need to come up for air. Derek thinks he started the plunge the second he realized that Stiles wasn’t going to leave him to die alone in that swimming pool. If Derek went, Stiles was going with him.

“You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”

They don’t talk about when Stiles was possessed by the nogitsune much. Stiles has issues with remembering what happened and even though he made everyone tell him exactly what he did after it was over Derek left out that he took a bullet for him. Except Stiles started remembering and having flashbacks in his sleep not even a year later. To say that Stiles was pissed would be an understatement. He barged into Derek’s loft at four in the morning screaming about how fucking crazy Derek was and how he couldn’t believe that Derek had done that and what if it had been a wolfs bane bullet and why didn’t he tell him. Stiles yelled at him for a solid hour demanding answers and all Derek would say was that he would do it again in a heartbeat. 

“‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you,”

The first time Stiles said that he loved Derek was in the middle of a fight. It was a stupid fight about almost nothing but it turned into one of those big drawn out things that ended in Derek yelling at Stiles asking why he was even with him then and Stiles screaming because he fucking loved him okay and then storming out of his apartment. The second Stiles stepped back into the apartment two hours later Derek was all over him. Stiles likes to call it Epic Sexathon Number Three.

“You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you. ”

Out of all of the bets that Derek and Stiles have made, Derek has only won one. It was the first one, and most important if he has anything to say about it. Stiles had said that he thought Lydia was going to propose soon, and Derek added that ’Nah I bet Allison will beat her to it.’ And so it was, if Stiles lost, he had to get a tattoo. He had been wanting one for awhile but couldn’t follow through. It’s a gorgeous piece, a howling tribal wolf with a red triskele at it’s heart, right in the center of Stiles’ chest. Derek absolutely loves it and so does Stiles, doesn’t really consider it a loss as bets go. Stiles said the triskele meant a lot of different things to him. Mother-father-child, spirit-mind-body, creation-preservation-destruction, and beginning-middle-end.

“How many times do I have to tell you, even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood.”

When Peter was visiting Cora in South America they were killed by a group of hunters. Derek felt it the second it happened and let out the most heart breaking howl anyone in the pack had ever heard. He doesn’t remember anything from the four days after it happened other than Stiles’ voice. When his mind finally came back to reality he ended up crying. Getting his alpha powers back was either the universe’s way of saying fuck you, or it’s way of trying to give something back to him after taking so much.

“You’re my downfall, you’re my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you. My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind.”

Even though Stiles lets Derek see all of his songs, he always always kicks Derek out of his studio during any writing sessions for them. Says that even though Derek is his biggest inspiration in literally everything he does he can’t get a damn thing done with Derek’s stupid everything within reaching or even seeing distance. Most of the time Derek stays away but he can’t always resist distracting Stiles to the point of frustration and inevitable trip to the bedroom. If they make it that far.

“‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I’ll give my all to you. You’re my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I’m winning. ‘Cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you. Give me all of you, oh.”

The first time Derek told Stiles he loved him was directly after Epic Sexathon Number Three. He had been so happy that Stiles had said it earlier that he didn’t even realize he hadn’t said it back. So he went with his gut instinct and looking directly into Stiles’ eyes said in perfect polish that he loved him with every fiber of his being. Stiles was so happy that he called every single pack member at three in the morning screaming into their voicemail that Derek loved him and he officially wins the universe. 

“Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts.”

After a run in with some witches that didn’t end the greatest, Scott had proposed that they all go to a psychic/medium. Derek had thought it was absolutely ridiculous. Turns out it wasn’t so bad. Him and Stiles got the exact same three cards. The Lovers, Strength, And Temperance. The psychic seemed extremely pleased about this but wouldn’t say why.

“Risking it all though it’s hard.”

They’ve each come to accept that it would take nothing to die for each other. Nothing at all. However they’ve both come to an understanding about it. Dying is easy, living is much harder. That’s the goal is every situation, to live, to fight, to come back to each other no matter what it takes or how long it takes to get there. Derek thinks he and Stiles have managed to make this into an art form over the years. There’s a reason the beacon in Beacon Hills has lain dormant for over a year. They’ve risked everything and look at where it’s brought them. The pack is happy and healthy and has never been stronger than it is right now.

“I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh.”

Derek’s not sure how he got from his chair to beside the stage kissing Stiles like his life depends on it but he’s pretty sure Stiles doesn’t mind so he’s just going to go with it.

“So what did you think?” Stiles asks with this lilt to his voice that Derek knows for a fact means he already knows exactly what Derek thought of it. 

“I think Lydia is about to be very pissed at me.” Okay maybe he doesn’t know exactly what Derek is thinking. 

“Wha---” Stiles doesn't get to finish as Derek throws him over his shoulder and walks straight out of the reception hall and to the waiting camaro. Lydia will get over it, Derek has plans for Epic Sexathon Number Six.

**Author's Note:**

> Random Side Notes
> 
> Derek proposed. 
> 
> Lydia/Allison  
> Their daughter was the flower girl. 
> 
> Boyd/Erica  
> Their son was the ring bearer. 
> 
> Scott/Isaac
> 
> Derek's grooms people: Allison, Boyd, Isaac  
> Stiles': Scott, Lydia, Erica
> 
> Danny performed the ceremony.  
> Jackson sat in the audience pretending he wasn't crying.
> 
> Stiles' dad gave them BOTH away.
> 
> Derek's family was smiling down from the afterlife.


End file.
